


Hunters On Olympus

by ivy_tides



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivy_tides/pseuds/ivy_tides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy and his friends thought that life had finally calmed down after defeating Gaea but when two brothers and an angel show up in New York claiming to be Hunters well, things get a little bit more supernatural.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunters On Olympus

“Whaddya got Sammy?”

 

It was just another day in the life of the fabulous Winchesters. Well fabulous was a complete overstatement, since there was nothing fabulous about the dank black and red checkered motel room they had been living in for the past three days. There was nothing remotely glamourous about the weird dark brown stain that covered most of the floor or that unusual urine and chocolate smell eminating from the luxurious mini fridge within the room.

 

Dean Winchester, the older of the Winchester brothers sat on the bed, his feet propped up on the footboard with a massive styrafoam container of Sweet Garlic chicken wings open beside him. Man, he had to admit that the diner down the block had some of the best food he had ever eaten, despite its shoddy apearance and lackluster quality ingredients.

 

“There are some weird things happening in New York City, weird sightings and stuff.” Sam stated shuffling news paper clippings and a few printed news articles he had found while surfing the Interwebs.

 

“Yeah so? It's New York, its like weird sightings mecha.” Dean grumbled, his mouth full of sticky sweet, garlicy chicken. He swiped a hand across his mouth and dropped the fleshless bone back into the container and picked up another wing.

 

“Thats not the weird part. The weird part is that people have been seeing kids running around with unusual weapons and there has been strange weather patterns  around the New York City area. But heres where it gets interesting, there has been a history of weird unexplanable things happening in this city.” Sam flicked through the pages, without taking a breath.

 

He hunted through a pile of stacked papers looking for that one piece of paper that ha convinced him of New York being on the supernatural spectrum.

 

“But get this Dean, there was an eyewitness account from a few years back from some girl, Rachel Elizabeth Dare saying that some crazed boy with a and I quote “bronze sword, like the one from the Greek artifacts in the Natural History Museum.”. Dean, do you know what this means?” Sam turned around and found his brother with a face full of meat, light brown sauce and a couple of scallion pieces all adhered to his face.

 

“Yeah some kid saw another kid pretending to be Paris. So what Sammy?” Dean sucked at the little crook of a chicken wing.

 

“But Dean you don't understand. There have been multiple sightings of strange things happening in New York, the strangest being that hundreds of people have been reported walking down into this strawberry field only to find themselves on top of some strange hill with their clothes smoldering. One person even had some hide of scale attached to his clothing.” Sam pulled a picture from out of his seemingly ever growing stack of papers and held it up in front of Dean.

 

The picture held the image of a scale, a palm sized golden scale. It's rounded edge glinted in the picture. Dean leaned in and squinted at the picture, his hands reaching for a pile of napkins that were stashed beside his container.

“Sam elighten me, what is that?” Dean wiped his fingers off of on the previously clean paper napkins.

 

“It's a dragon scale. More importantly it's a Greek dragon scale. Bobby sent me some files on greek dragons and the only real dragon thats mentioned is the one that guards the garden of the Hesperides. The Hesperides were nymphs, daughters of the god Atlas and keeper of the Golden Apples. Gift to Hera on her wedding day. Dean we are dealing with a serious god problem in New York.” Sam looked at Dean expectantly, wiating for some kind of reaction.

 

They had faced gods before, hell they had even faced a Titan and they were more than able to destroy a couple of gods if need be.

 

“Okay Sam, you got me. Lets check out New York.” Dean burped and leaned back into the bed.

 

“We should pay attention to the area where the strawberry fields are and talk to the witnesses.” Dean nodded as he closed his eyes.

 

Dean drifted off to sleep, thoughts of the last time he faced off against a god dancing in his mind. Hoopefully this time he would be able to stay away from that insane lightning toting Zeus and his crazy kids.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is my first ever crossover as well as my first story on AO3 so please tell me how i did with the characterization of Sam and Dean and please read and review or whatever it is the is the equivalent of that on here :) thank you


End file.
